Time Flies
by Zikka-chan
Summary: After Moha-Samedi finds out about Crooner being after Trickster THE HARD WAY, Trickster PROVES his love to Moha-Samedi once and for all...rated for IMPLIED Solstrom mergence, some language...Moha-Samedi/Trickster, and a cute oc...
1. Forget the Past

Time Flies

Forget the past…

_***All Elements of Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil**_

Moha was sleeping peacefully...or at least, was TRYING to...he was TRYING to sleep off his rage, he couldn't believe that his "Self-proclaimed PARTNER" would LIE to him-! And after Moha allowed Trickster to keep Kooza in Mystere-!

That TRICKSTER...he'd tried to make a FOOL out of him...said he LOVED him! What RUBBISH and TRASH that was! Trickster only wanted a safe haven until he could ESCAPE the Nightmarish Reaper...and then return safely to his little world...WHEREVER that was...

Moha rested, trying to vent his frustration and confusion through sleep...he didn't notice his bowler hat gently being lifted from his head, or the buttons slowly being undone on his shirt and jacket, or his bow tie being flung somewhere out-of-sight...or that someone was even in the room with him...until he felt a familiar warmth across his chest...

At that, Moha's eyes fluttered awake to see a familiar figure...of Vertical orange, blue and indigo stripes...Moha SHOT AWAKE, grabbing the hand and trying to make a run for it...but the powerful being forced him against the bed with one hand, the other cupping his cheek...

"What's wrong, Narrator? Aren't you glad to see me?" Trickster purred the words, his white eyes staring with longing...and question...

"Wh-WHY DO YOU THINK...I'M ABOUT READY TO RUN OUT OF THIS ROOM?" Moha hissed in reply, "Y-YOU TRICKED ME! LIED TO ME ABOUT EVERYTHING! YOU said you were "FASCINATED" with Mystere, and wanted to learn about my world, to HELP ME! But NOOOOO! YOU were being STALKED by that...THING-OF-DEATH! And NOW it's After ME!"

Trickster sighed, "I know, I Screwed up there...not telling you about Crooner was AWEFUL OF ME...and I'm SORRY..."

"HOW DARE YO-!" Moha screamed as he went to smack Trickster...only for his hand to be caught just a split-second before making contact with his cheek...and then Trickster pinned him to the bed with his body, his passive, haunting white eyes glowing into Moha-Samedi's very soul as he whispered...

" I SAID I'M SORRY AS A COMPLIMENT...I DON'T say it very often..AND...I DIDN'T tell you about Crooner...FOR A REASON. I DIDN'T want you to get involved! I didn't want you hurt...like I've been..."

Moha gulped...Trickster's words were VERY sincere, something he...or as far as he knew, ANYONE...EVER saw in the Trickster...

"I-Alright...I ACCEPT your LOGIC...but I STILL don't see WHY I should-"

Trickster interupted Moha with a finger to the lips...then he raised the Narrator's hand in his grasp to his lips, tracing his fingers and kissing his palm...Moha felt an unnatural shiver of discomfort vibrate down his spine...he KNEW where this was going...he wasn't even sure if he could fight back...or rather, if he WANTED to...

"Narrator...no...MOHA-SAMEDI...when I first came here for sanctuary...I DID want to learn about this world...to pass time...and YOU were the most knowledgable person in the place...and SO FASCINATING! I never knew one with so much knowledge could be so...introverted...and resistant when it came to showing off!"

"...I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or...?" Moha stated, trailing off in confusion...

"ANYWAY..." Trickster continued, "As I spent more time with you, I noticed the accidents that you spoke of...YOU, despite obviously NOT being behind them, were ALWAYS around when they happened...I sensed a dark presence, similar to Crooner, only different...THAT'S when I realized you were in danger, and vowed to help you...as I dedicated myself, in exchange for safety, to secretely keeping YOU safe, and opening your personality so YOU would notice there was more to these accidents then some run-away clown...I-I noticed how...DIFFERENT yet the SAME we were...it made me feel closer to you...MORE than a friend...like...our opposites...were attracted to eachother..."

Trickster trailed of as his deeply inhaled, kissing Moha's palm with passion, drawing a blush from Moha-Samedi as Trickster gazed at him once more...this time, however, the eyes were NOT haunting...but warm, compassionate, and focused SOLELY on the man in pink...

"I. LOVE. YOU. MOHA-SAMEDI..." Trickster whispered, "and even though I fear crooner's re-appearence has brought a near end to Kooza's stay in Mystere..."

"WHOAWhoaWhoa wait...you're leaving?" Moha asked, suddenly feeling a discomfort deep in his heart as he propped himself on his elbows...

"Yes," Trickster sighed sadly, "And even though I must take my realm back as late as tomorrow eve, I wish...no, I pray...No not even...I WANT TO and WILL prove to you, that I TRULY love you...not JUST as a friend from another world...but a TRUE LOVER of my ENTIRE BEING...not Your world...not My world...OUR WORLD...Moha-Samedi..."

Moha felt his breathing hitch at Trickster's words as the illusionist God-master lowered Moha to his back once more...hearing his name uttered by the crafty charmer's voice brought out strange desires in Moha-Samedi he'd NEVER felt before...he didn't even want to fight anymore...he allowed trickster to lower him, on the bed...and closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever sensations were soon to bring out his very soul...

_"MOHA-SAMEDI..." _Trickster whispered as he completely slipped Moha's shirt off his body...little was the Narrator aware that Trickster, as he snapped his fingers to disapear his own shirt, jacket and tie, planned on bringing MORE out of that night's Solstrom-Love-Mergence then just memories...SO MUCH MORE...


	2. Embrace the Future

Time Flies

…Embrace the Future

_***All elements of Mystere and Kooza belong to Cirque Du Soleil, Ruby-Rose belongs to me, and THERE IS NO MPREG! Simply Solstrom-Love-Mergence-Birth…aka MAGICAL LOVE ;)**_

_Moha shook violently as a strange pain overwhelmed him...his muscles were clenching tight, he was having a simultaneous hot and cold flash...he was breaking out in cold sweat...he could feel a HUGE migraine coming on..._

_Then he felt a warm pair of arms embrace him, and a charming voice whispering..._

_"There there...don't fight it..."_

_He felt a hand of warm, velvet heat against his stomach, where the waves of discomfort channeled from the most, slowly overpowering the pain as the voice whispered..._

_"EMBRACE IT..."_

_He felt his body relax into an innocent, peaceful rest he had not had in Years..._

_...{Forget The Past...}_

_...{**EMBRACE THE FUTURE**...}_

When Moha-Samedi awoke the next morning, he felt...strangely at peace with himself...minus awakening in the middle of the night, he had NEVER slept so well...it made it harder just to wake up...

That, and a certain someone had shared bed with him that night...Moha sighed, remembering the moment they'd shared...he was still angry at him, but not as much as before...

Trickster's eyes instantly FLASHED open, glowing their other-worldly white, and smiled a smile Moha had never seen upon the Trickster's persona before...a calm smile...a sincere, compassionate, happy-beyond-words smile...

"Good morning," Trickster whispered as he softly kissed the corner of Moha's mouth...Moha actually found himself blushing at the contact...something had changed, he could see that in Trickster's character this morning...but what-?

Suddenly, Moha felt something...move between them...Trickster leg? Why was he moving his leg against his stomach? No no, th-that wasn't a leg...

Trickster smiled as he removed the sheets between them...

Moha gasped in amazed shock as a child, a small girl with chin-length, messy Red hair was revealed, the under-sheets draped around her like a dress as she snuggled into the man in Pink's stomach...

"Sh-she-th-thi-I-you-her-us-WHAT-THE-FLIPPING-DUES-EX-IS-? I-Is-she-?"

"MmmmmmHmmmmmm..." Trickster purred, wrapping one arm around Moha's shoulders to embrace his love-intrest, the other embracing the child between them, snuggling his face into the emcee's shoulder as he whispered, "I told you I'd prove my love to you...what better proof than having a family?"

Moha's breath shook with shaking; mixed emotions...this was a HUGE step in declaring one's eternal love to another...and a violation! They were both men-! And of separate worlds-!

And yet, something swelled deep in the narrator's chest...pride, affection, compassion...LOVE and happiness like he'd never know...yes, the beings of Mystere were his family, yes the little children sometimes called him papa...but to have a child and lover...not even in his wildest dreams could he have possibly IMAGINED...!

Moha felt his emotions collide as tears started brimming in his eyes and pouring down his cheeks...Trickster kissed the tears away, pulling Moha-Samedi into a soft, passionate kiss the Man could no longer deny...until they heard a soft moan between them...they both looked down as the young girl looked up at the two men with sleepy eyes...

Brown eyes...

Moha gasped, "She-she has my-my-"

"She has your eyes," Trickster whispered for him, brushing some of the girl's red hair out of her face, " Brown and warm as the desert sands glowing in the sun..." The girl stared a moment longer before burying her face in Moha's stomach once more...nervously, as not to wake her, Moha found himself pulling the girl closer to him, so her head was resting against his chest to hear his heart...his emotions were slowly settling down as he held the girl closely to him, not wanting to let go...Trickster chuckled at the irresistible fatherly side the usually uptight Narrator was showing...

"T-Trick-"

"Sh," Trickster kissed Moha's cheeks again, kissing away any tears that fell.

"Trickster you-you don't even KNOW how much this means to me...having a child of my very soul...it's everything I've ever wanted...and yet...it scares me..."

"Don't worry...I won't take her away...I wanted to give you a living memory of myself...of US...to prove that I DO love you..." Trickster reached forward to brush his fingers through the girl's hair, pleased on how she came out...

"So...what should we name her?"

Moha hadn't thought about what he would want to name his child...he'd always liked elegant, symbolic names with origins behind them...like Leander, Althea, Armel and Rowan...but looking at this girl...her red hair, remembering her brown eyes...she was warm, like a blanket in winter...yet so beautiful for her age...

"Rose."

"Rose?" Trickster asked, surprised Moha-Samedi would pick out such a symplistic name...but the Narrator wasn't done yet...

"Ruby-Rose"

Trickster chuckled, "I like that...two names that suit her personality...after all, we're both fiery men...and I think this girl's going to be QUITE the romantic when older..."

Moha clutched Ruby closer to him when Trickster said that...

"If you plan on showing her ANYTHING BEFORE she comes of age..."

"You'll hunt me down...GOT IT," Trickster chuckled as he ran his fingers through Moha's messy brown hair, relishing in how similar in texture his hair was to their daughter's, "Of course, I'd look forward to seeing you even then."

Moha exhaled, slightly exasperated...only to be distracted as Trickster embraced him with a single arm again, wrapping the other arm around the girl sleeping peacefully between them...

"I-I never thought the unexpected treasures in life...could be so EXCITING..." Moha whispered, feeling the girl's heartbeat against his own...Trickster chuckled, "Well...that WAS what I aimed to do when I first came here...open your mind and heart to something new...but there was an unexpected twist to the tale..."

"What?" Moha asked, suddenly nervous as Trickster pressed their foreheads together, smiling that sly smile as the Ruby-Rose between them shifted, so she was now hearing both her father's heart beats, their chests her pillow...

"I never expected YOU to OPEN MY Heart...and steal it as well..." he allowed the sentence to drift off as he pulled the Narrator into a passionate kiss...little did either of them see their child's attention at the increase in heartbeat...her eyes flashed open, still warm brown, naturally...but glowing white as a God-like being of passionate power...


End file.
